The Lion's Daughter
by Nobody's Song
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR LACK OF LOVE! Squall and Rinoa are brutally murdered, leaving three children to fend for themselves. With only Laguna and the rest of the gang to watch them, they grow up doing whatever they like. But when their parents' murder resurfaces
1. Character Profiles

Author's Note: These are the descriptions of my characters in this story. It's about the kids not the people from the game so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read.

Kiriauna Raine Leonhart (Kiri): Kiri is nineteen years old. She is Squall and Rinoa's second child and only daughter. She is 5'1" and has straight raven black hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are storm blue, and she is very slender and has a very well developed figure. She has pale ivory skin, and she and her two brothers all wield Lion Heart gunblades.

Einar Loire Leonhart: Einar is Squall and Rinoa's oldest child. He is twenty-one and has dark reddish hair that he wears the same way Squall wore his and milky brown eyes. He is 5'10" and although he's not as muscular as some, he's no pushover. He also wields a Lion heart and has gained something of a reputation as being a shameless flirt.

Briar Ward Leonhart: Briar is sixteen years old, and is the youngest of the Leonhart children. He is almost a clone of Squall except for his eyes, which used to be the same blue as Kiri's. Because of his blindness his eyes turned a light blue grey color. He wears sunglasses to cover his eyes. He is 5'9" and is slightly more muscular than his father was, and is also building a reputation as a flirt like his brother. Despite his blindness, he wields his Lion Heart as well as his two siblings. It is suspected he inherited some kind of sixth sense from his mother that allows him to do this.

Nel Lee Leonhart: Nel is Briar, Kiri, and Einar's cousin, since Ellone and Squall are adopted brother and sister. She is twenty one years old, and carries no weapons in combat relying on her extraordinary abilities as a sorceress in battle. She is 5'5" with long platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Her father was an Esthar soldier who died when she was younger.

Caden William Almasy: The second of the Almasy children, Caden is nineteen and has blonde hair just like his father, and has a very muscular build. He is 6'3" with silvery green eyes and very faint freckles across his nose. Instead of keeping his hair neat like his father he allows it to fall into his eyes constantly and he makes no attempt to keep it neat. He also uses the Hyperion model gunblade his father did, and wields it just as well if not better. He has his father's temper, but is much more personable other than that.

Genova Anne Almasy: The oldest of the Almasy children. She is twenty one and has her mother's silvery hair and her father's acid green eyes. She is 5'5" and wields a set of throwing knives with deadly accuracy. She inherited a lot of her father's personality.

Yusho Sean Almasy (Fudoo): The older of the two Almasy twins. He is sixteen years old and has silvery hair and red eyes like his mother. Because he is rather short at only 5'6" (a/n I would like to be that tall by the way I'm only 5'3") and is very slender he seems almost feminine but he is extremely dangerous with the long staff he uses, actually comprised of two katana fused together.

Tiauni Nicole Almasy: The youngest of the Almasy children, she is what Seifer would be like if he was a girl. She is sixteen and Fudoo's twin. She is 5'5" with Seifer's blonde hair and acid green eyes and the same overbearing aggressive personality. Not at all masculine in appearance, she goes through guys like Briar and Einar do girls. She specialized in a type of swordsmanship called santoryu with one sword in each hand and one in her mouth (a/n like Zolo in One Piece!).

Ramone Matthew Sanada: Ramone is Raijin's only child, whose mother died from complications in birth. He is sixteen years old. He is 6'0" and has black dreadlocks and dark skin. His eyes are light grey. Raised by his father he can at times be slightly uncomfortable around girls he does not know well. He is Caden, Genova, Fudoo, and Tiauni's cousin as Raijin and Fujin are brother and sister. He uses a thick metal staff in combat, and with his incredible strength is a deadly foe.

Catten Rose Timlett: Selphie's only daughter and Kiri's best friend. She is also nineteen and has her mother's insanely green eyes. Her hair reaches past her shoulders in layers and is a slightly lighter shade of chestnut than her mothers. She is only 5'2" and her father is unknown. She wields her Strange Vision with amazing skill and expertise. She is also a mechanical genius.

Ajax Kyle Dincht: Zell's sixteen year old son, he inherited a good deal of father's cheerful personality. However, his mother's influence has made him slightly calmer and more likely to think out his actions. He is 5'8" and has long messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He is also a close combat specialist and mechanical genius. His Ehrgeiz are an extension of himself and he even sleeps with them on.

Roatsen Al Kinneas: The nineteen year old son of Irvine and Quistis. He is an excellent sniper, and rarely misses a shot. His Exeter is kept next to him at all times, and he will go into something of a panic without it. He is 6'2" and has long chestnut hair, although not as long as Irvine's and green eyes. He has inherited his mother's serious nature, but he has his father's sense of humor.

Zarina Morgan Kinneas: Irvine and Quistis's twenty one year old daughter. She inherited the very best of both her father and mother's looks and is extraordinarily beautiful. At 5'7" she is the tallest of the girls, with her mother's blonde hair and slender body, and her father's amber eyes and fine bone structure. She fights with her chain whip Save the Queen viciously, and is often underestimated because of her good looks.

Remo Jared Seagull: Kiros's grandson, he is the child of Kiros's son Aklo. He looks much the same as Kiros at 6'3" with the same build, but his hair is worn shorter, and unbraided. He uses his katal with twice the deadliness and speed of his grandfather.

Seto Michael Asakura: Seto is Ward's grandson, the son of Ward's own daughter, Tyra. He looks almost nothing like his grandfather, at 5'11' with spiked black hair and amber eyes. Although far stronger than most people, he does not have his grandfather's amazing strength and fights with his hands and not any kind of weapon.


	2. Prolouge

Author's notes: I decided to completely redo this story cause in the past two years or so since I've updated I've had some different ideas about how I want this to go. Any ways, this is a FFVIII story, if you didn't know. It happens a long time after the whole incident with Ultimecia so this story is actually going to be about the gang's kids. If you have a problem with that, don't read. 

Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, I don't own them, Squaresoft does. If you don't recognize a character, I probably made them up.

In a small cozy house located in Galbadia, a young girl, perhaps four or five sat curled up in a ball on her grandpa's lap, listening to him tell her stories. Her raven black hair fell down to her shoulders and her storm blue eyes gleamed innocently from a face filled with wonderment and curiosity. One small hand played absent mindedly with a stray strand of hair as she focused on every one of her grandpa's words, absorbing them with an intensity that was rare in on so young.

"So then with the president's help the soldiers went to the ship and fought and defeated all of the sorceress' warriors."

"Wow. What happened then Grandpa Laguna?" She asked her young face full of curiosity.

"Kiriauna Raine Leonhart! Have a little patience." The stern look on the man's face faded at his granddaughter's slight pout. "Okay, I'll tell you. Well then-"

"Dad, I thought I asked you to stop filling her head with that kind of nonsense. Anyways, she'll learn more than enough about this at Garden." Squall said, walking over and scooping up his young daughter. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck, and snuggled close. Squall in return, hugged her tightly and for a brief moment rested his head on hers, as though they were reassuring each other that both still existed.

"Son, you can't deny me spending time with my only granddaughter. And I thought I should do you and Rinoa a favor and distract her for a moment, given the circumstances." Laguna paused for a moment, and the silence hung heavily in the air, as both men considered the current circumstances. "How is Briar anyway? Is there any improvement?"

Squall shook his head, and then was distracted by a tug on his shirt from his daughter, "Daddy, what's wrong with Briar? How come everyone's so worried?" Her young face wrinkled in confusion and worry for her younger brother, now only about two years old.

"He's very sick. He caught a bad fever. We don't know what this could do to him if he gets better." Kiriauna, or Kiri as she was often called, listened to her father, the worry in her eyes never lessening. Neither of the men in the room doubted that she understood the full implications of what her father had told her. Even at a young age, she had always been remarkably bright. Kiri tilted her head to the side for a moment, which both men knew meant she was thinking or she had something to say that could upset them.

"Daddy, do I have to go to Garden? I don't want to leave Briar when he's sick. And who will help my mother make supper? And pick flowers? And who will Grandpa tell stories too?" The words spilled out in a rush, and both men shook their heads in amazement at the thoughts. If it had been any other five year old, both would have disregarded the statement, but from Kiri there were very few things said that could not be taken seriously.

"Oh Kiri, you know that both your mother and I will miss you very much when you go to Garden in the fall. But we have Briar to keep us company for now, and maybe I'll finally get around to learning how to cook something edible. Besides, Einar is really excited about being able to show you around Garden. You know how much he likes being in charge. And he's all alone at Garden. He probably needs someone to keep him company there." Kiri nodded, and in all honesty she was very excited about seeing her elder brother again. Two years apart, they had always been very close. She had however one point to make.

"Einar's not alone; he has Nel, Genova, Remo, Seto, and Zarina for company." Naming her cousin and some family friends children all the same age as Einar. What she said was true, Squall knew, and he thought now on how strange it was that all of his friend's children and his own were the same age. Seven year old Einar, his oldest the same age as Nel, Ellone's daughter, Genova, Seifer and Fujin's oldest, Remo, Kiros's grandson, Seto, Ward's grandson, and Zarina, Quistis and Irvine's oldest child. Five year old Kiri, the same age as Roatsen, Quistis and Irvine's second child, Caden, Seifer and Fujin's second child, and Catten, Selphie's daughter. And finally, two year old Briar, the same age as Ramone, Raijin's son, Ajax, Zell's son, and Yusho, also called Fudoo, that being his first and only "word" as of yet, and Tiauni Seifer and Fujin's twin children. They were all close, and often in contact; only this morning they had received a call from Selphie asking if Kiri could come play with Catten tomorrow to give both Squall and Rinoa a break from watching her. Laguna had been a huge help, often stopping by in the afternoons to play with his granddaughter, or sit with Briar, or even to cook supper or run errands for them. Squall shook his head, _everyone_ had been such a huge help, he and Rinoa both had gotten lucky when it came too their friends. Speaking of which, Rinoa entered the room, dark bags under her eyes. She smiled at the sight of Squall comforting Kiri, who would have ever thought he'd be such a good father? She swept one hand through her dark hair, although clearly exhausted she continued to sit by her son's side day and night.

Walking over to Squall and Laguna she leaned against her husband as he wrapped his spare arm around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "Briar's finally sleeping. I'm going to take a nap quick. Squall, can you watch the kids for a couple of hours?"

"Rinoa, I can watch them for a bit. Then you and Squall could both rest." Laguna offered.

"Actually Laguna I was wondering if you could run to the store and get Briar's medicine. I'll give you the money and prescription. If you don't mind of course."

Laguna reassured her it was no problem and after receiving the said money and prescription he drove to the store to pick up Briar's medicine. On his way back it started raining, and grumbling he turned on the windshield wipers and wondered why his son and daughter-in-law had chosen to live so far out in the middle of nowhere. He finally arrived at Squall's home to find it a scorched charred shell. It had been of fire, but the house had not burned down thanks to the rain. He rushed inside but stopped at the door gagging. The house was torn apart, and blood lay everywhere. Blood was dragged along the walls, and long strings of words had been written in it. Pictures of friends and family, mostly his grandchildren lay smashed on the ground. It looked as though someone had been torn apart. He covered his mouth and stepping inside the house searched for his family. He had reached the hallway leading to the rest of the house when he saw a lump halfway down the hall. Praying it was not who he thought it was he rushed towards, and cried out in sorrow and rage to find the mangled body of his son. It was obviously him whose blood lined the walls of the living room and hallway. He paused and collected himself for a moment and continued towards Briar's room at the end of the hall. Inside he found Rinoa's body in the same shape Squall's had been, and Briar's room looking much like the living room. Kiri was sitting in the corner. She had one long cut across her right cheek, and arms were bruised. She lay half-conscious in a pool of blood looking as though she had been thrown across the room. Her blue eyes were blank and empty, and in her lap she lay Briar.

"Oh Hyne!" Laguna screamed to the heavens. "What kind of bastard does this?" he ran to his grandchildren scooping them and bringing them to his car, remembering to bring Briar's medicine back with him. He dropped into his seat crying his tortured eyes staring at the house.

"Oh Hyne. Oh Hyne."

Kind of a brutal beginning but it has a huge effect on Kiri's development. A lot of the story will be like this so if you didn't like the first chapter don't read beyond it.


	3. The Aftermath of Murder

Author's Note: We got a new horse today! How exciting!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

Chapter One: The Aftermath of Murder

Twelve year old Kiri sat in front of Headmaster Cid, arms crossed stubbornly in front of her chest. Next to her sat her brother Einar, looking on with disinterested boredom. Briar would be arriving later in a car that would take their luggage. After their parent's death, Einar had come to live with Kiri and Briar in Esthar with their grandfather. He had returned at ten four years ago, and Kiri had joined at ten as well. Briar was still in Esthar at only nine, but they would be traveling to Esthar from Balamb with him. Finally after what seemed like and eternity to impatient young girl Cid leaned forward and spoke to both of them.

"I cannot say I am happy about what you have all chosen to do. However I know from dealing with your parents that there is no point in arguing with you. I just want you to know that if you ever change your minds there will always be a place for you here, and I do expect you to visit from time to time."

Kiri nodded abruptly, and stood up. She walked out of the office, pausing at the door just long enough to thank Cid for his understanding. Her brother followed after, taking his cues from her.

_How strange, _mused Cid, _it was always Einar that used to be in charge. But ever since their parent's death, all three share equal responsibility, instead of just one being in charge. _

Out in the hallway Einar headed immediately for his rooms to pack up their stuff. Kiri on the other hand wandered absentmindedly towards the Training Center. It was a big move they were making and she had not entirely expected it to succeed. She needed a moment to collect herself.

Not far within the Center she discovered Caden battling two T-Rexaurs. Well that was just his luck wasn't it? Kiri found the sight of him defending himself against the two monsters highly amusing. After watching for a couple more moments she had seen enough, and cast an Ultima spell to help him out, and then joined in the battle. Working as a team the two of them made short work of the T-Rexaurs. Caden stabbed his gunblade into the ground, and leaned on it.

_He's definitely his father's child, _Kiri mused, noting the resemblance between Caden and Seifer, _but they're so different. _It was true. Even though Caden shared his father's blonde hair, build, and faint freckles across the nose, the differences in their appearances mirrored the ones in their personalities. Caden's blonde hair was not combed back but lay unruly in his eyes. Caden was also much more laid back then his father, not to mention having a far more agreeable disposition, and stayed within the guidelines a little more. He had no qualms about breaking the rules however.

"So?" he prompted, "How'd the meeting with Cid go?"

"We leave in an hour, at the very most. He wasn't happy but he knew we would've gone no matter what he said." Kiri smirked slightly. She and her brother had been doing whatever they wanted ever since they arrived at Garden. They utilized their being orphans to their very best ability. They had most everybody under their thumb. Caden and his family, along with all the other children they had grown up with had many of the same benefits as they did, running rampant under the Leonhart children's protection.

Caden studied her for a brief moment, meeting her storm blue eyes with his intense silvery-green ones, "You know I'll miss you. We all will."

"And you were all offered the opportunity to go with us. All of you said no. However when you all get sick of the rules, and realize how truly lost you are without us, we may consider letting join with us if you beg long and hard enough." Kiri retorted, grinning playfully at one of her closest friends. Caden laughed at her, he had expected something like that. Grabbing his gunblade he started to walk out of the Center, Kiri walking with him. They ran into Einar, already packed, along with the rest of their friends outside of the dorms.

Einar, who at fourteen already had a reputation for going through girls like he went through socks, placed one arm around Zarina's waist and whispered briefly in her ear. She just rolled her eyes and pushed him away, continuing a conversation with Nel and Genova. Einar shrugged and began to talk to Remo and Seto. As they neared the group, Caden started talking with Roatsen, and Kiri was practically tackled by Catten. The girl was near tears, and Kiri hugged her best friend.

"You're not really leaving are you Kiri? You're not really going to do it are you? You're not seriously leaving us, please say you're not!"

"Catten, why would I go through the trouble of talking to Cid if I wasn't going to do it?" She indicated for Catten to go with her so she could pack. "You know you can still come with us."

"I know I can. Doesn't mean I will though." They both chuckled knowing that Catten would go crazy out in the wilds the three Leonhart's would be traveling through. They wanted to go through something that would push all of them to their limits, and a six month camping trip where they brought only the bare essentials, and found their food in their surroundings while surviving each other, seemed to be a good idea.

Kiri hurriedly shoved some clean clothes and toiletries into a bag, then shoved everything else into the rest of her bags to be sent ahead to her grandfather's house in Esthar. Grabbing her bag she and Catten walked back to the rest of the group chatting the whole time. Final good-byes and hugs where exchanged all around and with promises to contact the others once they reached their destination the Leonhart children left.

_Three years later…_

Caden walked into Headmaster Cid's office, slightly worried. He could not think of anything he had done wrong lately, but one never knew.

"Caden, thank you for coming to see me so quickly. I received a note today from Kiri and her brothers. As you know you and your siblings, along with Ramone, are the only ones still at Garden out of the group that was invited to join the Leonharts. And I do appreciate that you chose to stay. I don't know if you have heard, but the Leonharts are founding their own mercenary force, which is rumored to be called Angel Guard. They are announcing it officially a week from now, but they wanted to see the rest of you here first. I believe they want you to join them. And I want you to know I think all of your talents are slightly wasted here, and would be put to better use with the Leonharts." You will all leave tonight. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir, perfectly." Caden said, amazed that Cid would be willing to give his family up to another organization, "I'll tell the others and we'll prepare to leave immediately." Caden saluted, and then walked out of the office. It had been about six months since he had last seen any of the others. The Leonharts had come to visit, and succeeded in taking Roatsen and Zarina with them. Now Caden and his family were the only ones left. But it seemed like they would be leaving too, if the others had their way. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was excited. After all, Kiri had matured _very_ well, and the _scenery_ at the Leonhart's Esthar base was amazing.

Even in the newest flight craft given to Garden, the ride to Esthar Airstation took a very long time. Ramone lay sleeping, as did Tiauni and Fudoo, all of them lying in a heap on one of the seats. Caden lay staring out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur before his eyes. Not that he was paying much attention. He was more focused on what lay before them when they got to Esthar. He was so focused that he only vaguely noticed Genova coming to join him at the window.

"Caden? I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Kiri. Caden, I saw how you looked at her the last time they visited. Just don't get too involved. I can't place exactly what, but she hasn't been right since her parents died. Just be careful, alright?"

"Genova, I'm sure there's nothing wrong. And what do you mean 'she hasn't been right'? She's totally normal."

"I think that's what bugs me. How many people would be that normal after seeing their parents murdered right in front of them. Especially when they're that young. Most people would grow up with some serious issues."

"Well Kiri isn't most people!" he snapped at his sister, irritated. There was nothing wrong with her. She was just stronger mentally then most people were. That's why she had recovered so well. He walked away in a huff, deciding to walk off his anger at his sister. She was being totally irrational. Turning around for a moment he yelled, "Gen, who's driving this thing!" She yelped and ran back to the pilot's seat. He grinned for a brief moment at his sister's incompetence, but scowled at her harsh words once more. He spent the final two hours of the flight walking around the ship sulking and refusing to speak to anyone.

When they finally reached the Airstation they found none other than the three Leonhart children themselves waiting for their arrival. Greetings and hugs were exchanged, and Caden found he was unable to tear his eyes away from Kiri. Built neatly with her tiny height, long legs, and slender form, she had grown incredibly beautiful, far more than her mother had been. Raven black hair gleamed in waves that cascaded straight to her shoulders, and her storm blue eyes glinted from her pale ivory skin. She seemed as interested in Caden as he was in her, taking in his well developed muscular structure, unruly blond hair, and silvery-green eyes. Noticing the two's fascination with each other Einar caught Genova's eye. The look that passed between them was clear: both knew any relationship between Caden and Kiri would be nothing but trouble.

I'm done with this chapter! Please review my story please!


	4. With the Stars as My Witness

Author's Notes: Wow I love Jeremy Sumpter. Anyways…this is more abuse of Kiri. Read pleeeeeeeeeeeease.

Disclaimer: I own my story and characters, everything else belongs to Squaresoft. Except the song. It's Holy Water by Big & Rich. And I don't own them or their songs either.

Chapter Three: With the Stars as My Witness

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo. _

_I used to watch her wear it well._

_Everything would shine wherever she would go_

_But looking at her now you'd never tell._

Caden stirred lightly under his covers. His eyes glazed over for a moment as he considered going back to sleep, but then he heard a faint noise. Assuming it was what woke him up he crawled out of bed and grabbing his Hyperion, walked to the door. Outside he heard the same noise, only now he was able to identify it as someone tripping in the hallway and cursing under their breath. They were growing closer and tripping often. He smirked as he identified the person as Kiri. The Angel Guard facility was brand new, and Kiri had gotten lost five different times showing him where his room was. Luckily in the week he'd spent there he'd become familiar with the place, and knew where everything was better than Kiri.

He slipped out of his room following after Kiri. Despite her tripping and subsequent cursing she was still silent enough not to wake anyone else. She got lost several times, but eventually found what she was looking for: the door outside. Once outside she began to move more confidently and swiftly. Caden remembered Briar telling him Kiri has spent the majority of her time outside on the grounds, designing everything from man made lakes to paths through the forest, and the provisioned cabins located everywhere for students and people who were passing through and needed a place to stay. She would only return every night so exhausted she could barely walk to her room.

Now that Caden paid attention, Kiri did not look well now either. She reached the lake nearest the facility and collapsed on the ground clutching her head. She was visibly shaking, from the cold most likely. It was late autumn now after all, and Kiri was only wearing a loose white halter top, and black shorts. Not that he minded…

_Someone ran away with her innocence._

_A memory she can't get out of her head._

_I can only imagine what she's feeling when she's praying._

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed._

Caden walked cautiously up to Kiri and poked her shoulder, "Hey, you okay?" She jumped, surprised at his touch. Her head whipped around and she was visibly relieved when she saw it was only Caden.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep"

"Any particular reason why?" Caden, who had been sleeping in only his black boxers, noticed the chill suddenly and shivered for a moment. Kiri noticed, but said nothing instead pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning her head and arms on them. "Kiri, I've only known you your whole entire fifteen years of life. You know you want to tell me!" he cajoled slightly.

"It was nothing…just a nightmare. About…well you know." She shrugged her blue eyes downcast. Of course Caden knew. Any child who saw the death of their own parents would surely be haunted by nightmares. He had never seen what the house had looked like afterwards. No one really had. The carnage had only been witnessed by Kiri, Laguna, and some police. The house had never been cleaned, as no one had wanted to step inside. The police had removed Squall and Rinoa's bodies and that was it.

"Oh Kiri." Caden was not sure what to you say. Instead he just pulled his friend close, cuddling her to his chest. She snuggled in, appreciating the warmth of his body. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand, burying his head in her hair. Oh Hyne, this was too close. He shuddered as he pulled away from her, breathing hard. Oh Hyne, oh Hyne.

"Caden? Are you okay?" one eyebrow was arched in some emotion, Caden couldn't tell what. Oh Hyne, oh Hyne. Why did he ever let himself get that close? He wanted Kiri more then he had ever wanted anything, but he knew he couldn't have her.

"Caden what's wrong? You're acting funny." Kiri leaned in close, her body close to his once more. She snuggled once more into his chest, her head against his bare chest. "Sorry, I know it's kind of a strange subject. I've just never…There hasn't been a single night since then that I haven't had nightmares. I used to just sit in bed scared to go to sleep because of them. I can see everything so clearly, the blood, the fighting, but I can't remember what the man who killed them looks like. My mom crawled up to me, while my dad was fighting the guy. I remember her putting Briar in my lap and telling me to get away from the door, and she said something else but I can't remember. It was important too."

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy Water_

"Oh Hyne Kiri. I'm sorry. You know I wish that had never happened to you. If you ever need anything you know I'm here."

"I know. I don't need to talk. Just hold me please." Caden's heart jumped into his throat. He reached his arms around Kiri's slender frame. She rested her head against his chest and continued to shake. After a moment Caden realized she was not shaking from the cold but crying.

_She wants someone to call her angel_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces and unfamiliar places_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

He resumed rubbing her back, murmuring that it would be okay into her ears. She continued sobbing into his chest. After about 15 minutes or so her sobbing abated, and she just lay against Caden. He continued soothing her, wishing that he could hold onto her like this forever.

"Caden? I'm sorry you have to put up with this. You didn't need that."

"Kiri I don't care. I love you." Both Kiri and Caden jumped at his words. Caden turned bright red once he realized what he said. He had never meant for that to come out.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy Water_

"Caden…Don't say that please. We can't. I won't do that to you. I won't get you involved in this mess."

"What mess! Kiri, everyone else on this planet has the chance to be happy! Why not us?" Kiri looked down and Caden knew she was thinking of the new rule that Einar had placed in effect for Angel Guard as of yesterday. No one within Angel Guard would have any relation beyond that of a friend with any other kind of military personnel. Caden kneeled in front of Kiri and placing one had on each side of her face he forced her to look at him, "Kiri listen to me. With these very stars as my witness, I swear this. I will never stop loving you. I don't care how long it takes. If I have to wait for you until we're both old and grey and retired I will." Kiri's eyes had teared up again at his words. Before he could stop him he leaned forward and kissed her. For a brief moment she relaxed into his hold but pulled away suddenly.

"Damn it Caden!" She screamed, standing up with her hand over her chest. He tried to stand up and stop her but before he could move she was gone.

_She just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She needs to feel the healing hands_

_Of someone who understands_

Kiri ran from Caden the memory of his haunting silvery green eyes staring at her fresh in her mind. Kiri had been kissed before but never had she encountered that much passion, that much raw need from another person. Damn Caden! And damn Einar's stupid ass rule! She needed to talk. And there was only one person who would understand.

Catten awoke to knocking at her door. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door to find her best friend standing in tears.

"Oh Hyne, Kiri. What's wrong sweetie." Kiri started sobbing and the words "Einar's stupid fucking rule" and "Caden" were all she understood but it was enough. "Oh sweetie. You're okay." She pulled Kiri into her room and sat down on her bed, Kiri sobbing into her lap. Catten soothed her best friend. She knew her friend had been crazy about Caden for…a very long time. If Caden had confessed that he felt the same way, as she had long suspected he did, and nothing would come of it because of Einar's "stupid fucking rule" it was no wonder Kiri was this crushed. She continued soothing Kiri until she fell asleep in her lap.

"Hyne help her. She doesn't deserve this life."

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy Water_

Wow, I'm really kind of mean to poor Kiri. I almost feel bad. Not really. I promise that a long ways in the future it'll get better for her.


	5. Coming Full Circle

Author's Notes: Wow, as much as I like this story nobody else seems to. If I don't start getting reviews soon I think I might stop writing which makes me really sad because I do like this story a lot. On a different note, who in their right mind wants concrete furniture! I just had a conversation with my daddy who spent the day moving concrete furniture for the company he works for. What the hell do you do with concrete furniture?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. And if I don't get reviews soon I might not own this story any more either. (I don't know how much more unsubtle and whiny I can get but I do want some reviews.)

Chapter Four: Coming Full Circle

Catten watched her best friend pick absentmindedly at the salad in front of her. Kiri had spent the night in Catten's room crying onto her lap part of the time, and sleeping a little. Very little. Catten frowned at the memory of her friend's screaming. She knew her friend still had frequent nightmares but she had never guessed they were that bad. Though she suspected they were not all about her parents. After discovering that the only person she had ever loved felt the same way about her, and that because of a stupid rule for Angel Guard personnel they could do nothing about it, well Catten guessed it had damaged her friend's already fragile emotional psyche. Not that Kiri was truly that fragile. She knew her friend occasionally projected some false smiles, but didn't they all? However Catten knew her friend well enough to tell when she was upset, and this business with Caden was making her as upset as Catten had ever seen her.

Speaking of which Catten saw Caden walking towards them now, accompanied by Roatsen. Although the two would normally sit with Catten and Kiri, as all four were the same age, today Catten saw Caden pull Roatsen further down the table. Kiri saw as well her eyes watching Caden in...well Catten who had never been in Kiri's situation was not sure what to call it. But it broke her heart to see her best friend in that kind of emotional pain.

A flicker of a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Catten's mouth. Einar's rule prevented Kiri and Caden from being together. But what Einar didn't know couldn't get Caden, Kiri, Catten, and whoever else would help her with this crazy scheme fired. Let's see…Briar would do anything to see his sister happy. After all, she had basically raised him after their parents died. Wherever Briar was, his faithful best friend Fudoo would follow. And you certainly couldn't get him involved without Tiauni. And the two were just as devoted to their older brother as Briar was to his sister. And how could she leave out Roatsen? He and Caden were as close as Catten and Kiri. And she knew he would enjoy the craziness of her plot. Now just to talk to them all.

"Catten? What are you smiling about?" Catten grimaced quickly. She had forgotten how in tune Kiri was into other people. Even as upset as she was, she was not so self absorbed she would not be able to converse with her best friend. By the time lunch was over, she would have her fake smile in place once more. It was unnecessary in the morning as her friend rarely dragged her ass out of bed before noon.

"I just had a great idea for the party that's all!" Similar to Garden's Festival, Angel Guard also had a party, but it had no official name as of yet.

"Oh really?" Kiri raised one eyebrow in curiosity. Catten had forced her to help plan the thing, but Kiri often backed out claiming she had to work on the uniform design for the soldiers. Since it was really only the members of their group that were fifteen and older that were officially soldiers as of yet there was no rush, and Kiri was taking her own sweet time designing the uniforms. Catten was counting on them being amazing giving Kiri's wonderful fashion sense and the time she was taking.

She looked at her friend's outfit today. Her blue jeans were tattered and beaten with a long plain white T-shirt. She wore black chucks that rose up to just below her ankle. Her hair was down and tumbled in softly curled waves to her shoulders held back from her face by a pair of black sunglasses. Numerous gold necklaces dangled around her neck, along with her Angel Guard tag, silver, with a picture of a beautiful angel on one side and the letters AG below it, and Kiri's name and vital statistics on the other. Her ears sported a set of dangly gold earrings and diamond studs in the second hole. She began to play with the ring with Griever illustrated on it that she wore on her right thumb. She had very tiny hands, even in comparison to her mother.

"Well?" Kiri prompted, wondering what her friend's idea was.

"Umm…what about the Celestial Ball for a name? I mean since the organization is called Angel Guard and all? What do you think?" Kiri pondered, nodding slowly, "I like it. You should run it past the others though."

"I have to figure out the decorations yet too. I wanted to tie them into the uniforms but not have them exactly the same so _someone_ has to finish the uniform design first." Kiri ducked her head in false shame, grinning.

"Thanks, I should finish up soon. I'm almost done. I know I know I've said that before but I really like it this time. I just some final details to work out. Hey can you stop by tomorrow so I can start measuring everybody now?"

"I suppose I could. Anybody else you want me to ask?" Catten had forgotten that Kiri would also be making the uniforms. Although she was an amazing fighter, she also had some skills that as Einar stated were more suited for her to be married with children than to fight. Along with being a whiz making clothes, she could cook like none other. Her cleaning skills lacked somewhat however.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll ask Roatsen. I want somebody I cooperate with."

"Why not Caden? Kiri, you've got to admit that he'd be easier to cooperate with for measuring these things right away. You know how Roatsen gets with girls around. I'll even ask him if you want me to."

"I suppose…" Catten grinned delightedly. This could be just the thing to get her plan going. Just find some excuse to leave those two together while Kiri was measuring him for an outfit or something. Oh, this would be fun. "Catten, I have to go grab my stuff for the class I'm teaching. I'll see you later okay?" Catten nodded and waited until her friend was out of sigh before walking over to Briar and the other 12 year olds that as of yet were still in training to become soldiers.

"Briar, Fudoo, Tiauni, can I talk to you quick?" She was jumping from foot to foot impatiently as they nodded. She looked to see where Einar and the others were and pulled them away from there, "Listen it's about Kiri and Caden. Briar, you know how Kiri feels about Caden, right?" Briar nodded and was about to answer, but Fudoo raised a hand, "I don't."

"The same way your brother feels about her dumbass." Briar responded with a roll of his eyes. Not that she could tell with his sunglasses but she was assuming so. She was startled for a moment at his cockiness, but his two older siblings were like that as well. Their time not spent at Garden, as well as most of their childhood was spent with Laguna in Esthar. They had not had any kind of supervision or discipline exercised over them there and all three took full advantage of it. As Kiri had explained to her once "When you can do whatever you want whenever you want, it's hard not to even if you know it's wrong." She was shook out of her thoughts by Briar talking at her once more, "But what does this have to do with anything? My food's getting cold."

"You know Einar's rule keeps them from being together. But what Einar doesn't know…" the kids caught where she was going and grinned.

"So we're going to hook them up? I like the sound of this." Tiauni's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Yeah but you can't let anyone know. Just us four and Roatsen will be in on it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all saluted in the Angel Guard fashion, feet shoulder width apart, left hand in a fist behind their backs, and right hand in a fist over their hearts, then walked back to lunch. The first part of her plan in motion, Catten next walked over to Roatsen and Caden and slid into the seat across from her two friends.

"Hey Catten. No Kiri?" Roatsen looked at her curiously.

"She had to go get her stuff for her class this afternoon. But I needed to talk to you. Caden, Kiri claims she's almost done with the uniforms. She was wondering if you could stop by tomorrow so she could measure you."

Caden looked startled, "I thought she…never mind. I suppose I could do it." Of course he would do it. Any excuse he could take to get near Kiri, even if she did seem to hate him at the moment he would take.

"That's great! I'll tell her later. Hey Roatsen, umm…I have some stuff I need to move quick. Could you help me?"

"Caden and I were supposed to train now…" He looked to his friend hesitating.

"Go ahead. I'll just go take a nap quick okay? Wake me up when you're done." They nodded at each other and Caden watched as they walked away chatting. He rose slowly and began the walk to his room. He had not slept well last night. He had searched for Kiri within the facility, even checking her room, but had never found her. Even once he returned to his room the memory of her crying as she ran away from him floated in front of his eyes. Roatsen had dragged the story out of him that morning. His best friend's eyes had been sympathetic as his Caden had spilled the story. Why had Kiri acted like that?

Caden was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran into someone effectively knocking them over. He looked up and as luck would have it, it was Kiri he had knocked over. She was sitting on the ground now, rubbing her elbow where it had collided with the ground. Her Lion Heart had landed several feet away, and graded essays and new assignments were strewn everywhere. Muttering his apologies, but refusing to look Kiri in the eye he helped her clean up the mess. Similarly she refused to look him in the eye, but focused on the mess. Since they weren't looking at each other they didn't notice when they reached for the final essay at the same time. Needless to say it was a bit of a surprise to both of them to find Caden's hand resting on top of Kiri's. They both looked up and caught each other's eyes simultaneously, as Caden gently squeezed her hand. For the briefest moment she squeezed his hand back, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. Then she seemed to realize exactly what she was doing and jerked her hand away.

"I've got to go. My class is waiting." She scooped up her gunblade and was gone a moment later.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on with her!" Caden vented at Roatsen later on while they took a break during training. "First she's depressed, then she won't come near me, then she finally speaks to me, and then she freaks out and runs away again!"

"I dunno buddy. Your face makes me want to run away sometimes too." Roatsen laughed at the acidic look Caden shot him, "Listen considering how normal Kiri is considering what happened to her parents I'd give her a break about having little moments like this. And you know Einar's rule as well as I do. He's her brother. She's going to listen to him, if only because she's worked so hard on this Angel Guard stuff. She's not going to throw it away for anything. This is her only real chance at catching the psycho who killed her parents. You know how much she wants that."

Caden knew Roatsen was right, but it didn't mean he was happy about it. He grumbled and grabbed his water bottle taking a sip. It was unusually hot out for the end of September, and Caden dehydrated rather easily. As he tipped his head up he saw Catten wandering the grounds, looking for someone. With his free hand he smacked Roatsen and pointed. His friend saw what he was looking at and waved her over.

"Hey guys! I was actually looking for you! Caden, Kiri wants you to meet her in her room at eleven tomorrow for measurements."

"She'll be up that early?" Roatsen's voice was shot through with his disbelief, and Caden chuckled knowing Kiri's habit of staying up far too late, and sleeping in.

"Yeah, I'm going to wake her up at ten."

"It's your funeral." Caden muttered remembering the last time someone had been foolish enough to wake Kiri. It had been a first year with a crush on Kiri at Garden, and he had even been kind enough to bring Kiri breakfast. Poor kid never saw the fork coming…

"I'm going to hide her gunblade before hand. I'm not planning on bringing food either." Catten responded matter of factly, apparently recalling the same incident, "Just be there at eleven okay?" Caden barely had time to nod before Catten ran off, muttering something about making sure Kiri actually was finishing the designs, instead of smoking off grounds somewhere or whatever else she chose to do in her spare time.

The next morning Caden arrived at Kiri's room a little after eleven. If Catten had forgotten to wake her up, Caden wanted her to have as much sleep as possible. He knocked on the door and when no one answered, he opened it. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight that greeted him. Kiri had been awake at one point, and lay fully dressed sleeping on her bed. She was laying on her side hugging one pillow to her chest. Her long legs were curled in front of her in the fetal position. A tape measurer and a sheet with Catten's name and measurements were written on it lay on the floor. He snuck a glance as he walked over to wake up Kiri. Hmm, he had always thought her boobs were bigger than that. He stopped at the edge of the bed just watching Kiri sleep for a moment. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail behind her head, but strand had come loose in her sleep and hung around her face. She was wearing a typical pair of battered blue jeans with a white strapless top with a thick band around the top. He sighed after a moment and poked her shoulder fully prepared for any assault she might send his way. He waited a moment and when she did nothing he poked her again.

Kiri was only vaguely aware of being poked and slowly her eyes opened and focused on Caden. She remembered she was supposed to be measuring him for uniforms but her bed was so comfortable. She thought about telling him to come back later but then something Catten had said that morning registered, "Kiri, the boy loves you. I've been telling you that for years. He told you a couple of days ago. You know you feel the same way but he doesn't. Tell him or he might decide to move on and forget you and you'll lose him. I know you don't want that." Sighing she scooted closer to the other edge of her bed and tapped the bed next to her indicating Caden should sit with her. He looked startled and she grumbled at him, "I do not want to get out of bed so either you leave and come back later or you can sit and take a nap with me. Your choice." He continued to look surprised, but after a moment lay down next to her. She snuggled up next to his chest and immediately fell back asleep. Caden lay awake for a few moments more watching Kiri sleep then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

It was several hours later that the two awoke. Caden stirred to find Kiri kneeling next to the bed measuring the length of his leg. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, "What are you doing?" his mind not quite having caught up to what was going on.

"I'm measuring you silly. Uniforms remember? Stand up…and arms out. That's right." Kiri mutter to herself as she dragged Caden off her bed and measured around his chest, and then his waist, "Okay, I got everything else while you were sleeping. You weigh about a ton by the way. It was a pain in the ass moving you." Kiri chatted genially at him while collecting her stuff. It was at that moment that she started to push him out of her room muttering something about getting more sleep on her day off when everything that had happened fully registered and he stopped walking suddenly causing Kiri to run into his back, "Ouch…what was that for."

"What the hell is this about? You won't talk to me, then you let me sleep on your bed with you in it, and now you're pushing me away again. What the fuck is going on with you?" Kiri's blue eyes grew huge as she backed away from him. She knew he had a temper, and had seen what he had done when upset. However Caden was not letting her go away without getting his answers. As she backed away from him he moved towards her until she ran into the bed and fell onto it abruptly. Her blue eyes remained locked on his face the whole while, waiting to see what he would do, and wondering where the hell Catten had hidden her gunblade that morning. Sure she was cranky in the morning but if she ever needed her weapon she needed it now. She was going to beat Catten when she got a hold of her. In the meantime she had other problems. Caden was still looming over her waiting for some kind of answer, but Kiri for once had no clue what to say.

"Kiri, I just need to know what's going on. How do you feel? I can't keep guessing like this." Kiri thought for a moment, but she knew what she had to say.

"Caden, I feel nothing for you beyond friendship. What you're feeling right now…it's not real. All that's real here is the battle, it's all that matters. Anything else is just an illusion." Caden took a step back in shock but everything in Kiri's manner indicated that what she said was truth. His heartbreak clear on his face he saluted to Kiri, "I'm sorry for wasting your time Ma'am. If you'll excuse me I was supposed to meet Roatsen for training almost an hour ago." Kiri waited until he was gone to lay back on her bed. She had been right hadn't she? It was true wasn't it? Her eyes hardened as she considered. All that mattered here was the battle. And anything that kept her from finding the man who haunted her nightmares as he slaughtered her parents in front of her young eyes every night was not what she wanted. Caden was only a distraction she could not afford and the sooner he learned that the better. Her conscious cleared she curled back up with her pillow and went back to sleep.

Well this is the next chapter. I don't know if anyone was expecting Kiri to do that but her reason becomes a lot clearer in the next chapter. If anyone is actually reading this review please!


	6. An Overrated Commodity

Author's Notes: Well, this is just an explanation of why Kiri acted the way she did towards Caden.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the rights to Final Fantasy. Dammit. Bet you the people who do are loaded.

Chapter Five: An Overrated Commodity

Kiri awoke from her nap and rolled over checking the clock next to her. Eight thirty. Perfect. She could take a shower now and be at the bar in a little over an hour. She liked the bar. She liked the bar very much, especially on days like today. After all that stuff with Caden, getting good and drunk, and then 'doing the dirty deed' as Catten so eloquently phrased it were very much in order. He loved her. She stopped for a moment to consider it. True, she loved him back, or thought she did. Love was an overrated commodity. Isn't that what her mother had told her?

Shaking her head she dragged herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on in the shower as hot as she could stand it. Now on her train of thought she couldn't stop the memories. She had been what four when it happened.

Flashback:

Young Kiri walked down the stairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She had not registered the sound of conversation at first but the moment she did, she realized that the man with her mother could not be her father. Squall was not due back from the mission he was currently on for almost a week yet. Besides this man did not sound like her father. Silent as the wind she slipped up to the living room where she saw her mother with a strange dark haired man. She wondered what he was doing there and was going to go in and ask her mother when the man leaned in and kissed her. She expected her mother to fight back, but when she deepened the kiss Kiri simply returned to bed to ponder what she had seen.

End Flashback

Kiri shook her head and grabbed her favorite vanilla scented body wash. She finished washing her body and hair, then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. Right then someone chose to knock at her door and she groaned to herself. She ambled over to the door and opened it, startled when she found Caden on the other side.

"I…uh…forgot my gunblade. I'll come back later." He muttered turning away his cheeks a faint shade of pink.

"Hold on Caden. I'll grab it for you." She sauntered back into her room and grabbed the gunblade feeling Caden's eyes on her body. She shuddered slightly. She didn't love him. She couldn't because love wasn't real. As long as she remembered that she could resist the look in his eyes, keep him from getting to her. He took the gunblade and walked away, and Kiri closed the door and started getting ready.

Clothes, hmm, what to wear. She grabbed a pair of her ripped jeans and pulled them on, and added a black halter top. She pulled her hair half up, the top half in a messy bun. Noticing the time, she added some black eyeliner, and grabbed her purse. She began to walk out of the room, then ran back in and put on black heeled strappy sandals. Checking her appearance once more in the mirror she ran out the door and to the parking lot.

She found her car in the opposite corner of where she had sworn she had parked it, and jumped in to the tiny silver sports car. She wondered for a moment if she should have invited Catten or someone because at the end of the night she did not plan on being able to drive. She merely shrugged however and pulled out of her parking spot.

It did not take long for her to arrive at the bar, and within an hour, Kiri grew tired of the music they had been playing and stopped dancing, focusing on getting good and drunk in the meantime. She was semi drunk already when she was tapped on the shoulder by someone. It turned out to be Alec Date, a transfer to Angel Guard from Balamb Garden. He was going through some retraining and would likely become Angel Guard in a month or so. He was her brother's age at 17, and in Kiri's opinion very attractive with his bronzed skin, black hair, and striking grey eyes, "Why are you here?"

She was surprised, but answered quickly enough, "Drinking my troubles away. Makes them go away for a night, getting drunk it does."

"You have troubles?"

"Love is my trouble. It's an overrated commodity, that's what my mother taught me. Course she didn't know what love was. Claimed she loved Dad, but then she wouldn't have had an affair would she of. Told me the day after I caught her, 'Kiri I love your father dearly but he's just not here for me. Love's an overrated commodity anyways.' Yep that's what she said." Alec looked startled at the news Kiri had shared, and the bitterness lacing her tone, but was silent as she continued, "Dad knew, course he did. Nothing got past him. Asked him about it too. He said he had never had a use for love until he met my mother. Said no matter what he wouldn't leave her, even though it hurt him to stay, it would hurt more to be without her. Decided then to avoid love. It's dangerous stuff." She lapsed into silence nodding to herself.

Alec placed one arm around her waist, keeping her from falling over. She had drunk quite a lot during her speech, and it was beginning to show. He was unprepared when she spoke again, "Caden though, he jumps straight into love. He seems to go looking for it, and he thinks he has it even when there's no guarantee. Takes guts buddy. Always liked that about him. He has guts. Looks too. Don't think I've ever told him that but he got more than his fair share of good looks. Mmm Hmm, you did too. But love, yeah, he thinks he loves me, I used to think I loved him, but I can't take that no. Don't need any distractions. Going to catch that bastard who killed my parents. Dad was going to confront my mother, and he stopped him. Stopped him dead yes he did."

Kiri finally stopped, considerably drunker then she had been at the beginning of the night. Alec checked the time and found it was nearly one. He threw some bills onto the counter, and scooped Kiri up, carrying her out of the building and placing her in his car. He started it up and drove home. He had always wanted to get to know the beautiful young woman better, ever since first seeing her at Garden, and this night had given him his chance. This would have to be discussed in more detail tomorrow.

Author's Notes: Wow, this one is interesting. Probably because I wrote it at two in the morning. Just review already.


	7. Too Hungover to Think

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of the original characters, or plotline of Final Fantasy. I do however own this story and my characters.

Chapter Six: Too Hungover to Think

Kiri awoke with a groan to find herself in a bed that wasn't hers, but at least the room belonged to and Angel Guard student from what she could tell. Oh, how her head pounded. She considered looking around but decided it hurt too much, and instead curled back up in the bed she was in and fell asleep.

She was awoken several hours later by a prodding finger in her side. She swatted in the general direction of the hand, and buried her head in the smelling of very sexy cologne pillow she had been sleeping on. She was poked yet again, and this time she pulled herself up to find her Einar and Alec staring at her. It was Alec who had been doing the poking. Her brother seemed to be standing off to the side being pissed. He had gotten very responsible around the time they came up with the idea of Angel Guard, and Kiri had no doubt that he would be upset about his underage sister getting drunk in a bar. Kiri also recalled that had an extra class she was supposed to teach today. Despite the fact it was Saturday. Einar was a slavedriver. She checked the time and saw her class had started fifteen minutes ago.

"Aww shit." Her brother raised one eyebrow at her, and glared waiting for an explanation of his sister's antics, "I had a rough day yesterday buddy. Give me a break. I have a class I'm supposed to be teaching."

"Nel's covering it." Kiri winced. From the tone of her brother's voice she was in for it. He was very pissed. Einar pissed tended to be a rather scary thing. She'd be lucky if she was just suspended after this one.

"You disappeared without telling anyone where you were going. You went to a bar and got wasted, as a minor. You showed every intention of driving back had not Alec found you. You never checked in with anyone to say you were okay this morning. You are missing teaching your class. Is there anything else?" by the end Einar was practically shouting causing Kiri to wince. Smart ass comments were not a good idea right now. Not like Einar had never gotten drunk as a minor in a bar. The two older Leonhart's were magic at getting into them. She grabbed her head in pain. Oh she had a headache. A very bad headache. She just wanted to take some aspirin and sleep. That wasn't too much to ask.

"Kiriauna Raine Leonhart you are restrained to the main building for the next week, and are suspended from active duty for a month. You know this mean's you will also not get paid for the next month. I want to talk to you later, but I need you at your best mentally so get some sleep first."

"Einar, as shitty as I feel right now, I'll be unsuspended before I'm at my best again."

Einar rolled his eyes at his sister, "Shut up and get some sleep." He saluted the two of them and they returned the salute, although Kiri's was half hearted, and exited Alec's room. Kiri rolled over onto Alec's bed, and showed every intention of going back to sleep when Alec poked her once more.

"You weren't thinking of spending the day on my bed were you?"

"Actually, I was thinking of spending the rest of the week here if you don't mind." Alec chuckled at the young woman, and sat beside her, pushing her over until he had enough room to lie down next to her. He placed his arms behind his head and watched the ceiling for a moment before Kiri spoke.

"What is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have a question for me. I can tell. And in case you're wondering, no I am not a virgin."

"Not what I was thinking, but I'll keep it in mind for future reference. Do you…remember anything you said last night?"

"Not particularly. Are you going to tell me?"

"You were talking about your mom. You claimed she had an affair." Alec could tell from the way Kiri stiffened up, that he had hit a raw nerve. "Listen I'm sorry. You don't have to answer." Kiri ignored him, her intense blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she did. Hard to believe huh? I always feel bad thinking about it, since she was one of the heroes who stopped Ultimecia and all. I mean, she was a role model to the entire world. She couldn't have done something like that right? But she did." Alec listened to Kiri, his grey eyes closed as he absorbed her words. Kiri seemed rather upset about her mother's actions, but he never expected what she said next, "Selfish bitch. Dad gave up everything for her, but did she care? Not a bit." Kiri shifted her position so she was facing the wall, and Alec could tell from the huskiness of her voice that she was crying. He doubted she wanted him to know that however.

"Listen, stay here as long as you need. I need to go meet someone." Alec rolled with almost feline grace off the bed and sauntered over to the door, exiting a moment later. Kiri buried her head deeper into his pillow. She could marry this man if he continued to wear this cologne forever.

Why did she tell him that? Catten knew, and so did Einar, who had discovered his mother's indiscretions around the time she did, but they didn't discuss it. It was their very own elephant in the fridge. Or whatever that stupid story was. Something about and elephant that everyone knows is there, but they refuse to talk about it. Whatever. She had always liked her dad better anyways. She brushed a final tear away and dozed off within a few moments. She still needed to talk with Einar. What the hell did he want anyways?


End file.
